through yonder window
by pindanglicious
Summary: akan ada hari-hari besar yang lain, tapi mereka tidak akan melupakan tanggal ini. (mungkin sampai dunia berakhir.) [england ・ spain] [historical]


**through yonder window**

 **hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu  
fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 **warning: historical, canon, human names, ficlet, may contains historical inaccuracy and such.. etc**

 **sum:** _akan ada hari-hari besar yang lain, tapi mereka tidak akan melupakan tanggal ini. (mungkin sampai dunia berakhir.)_

* * *

— _ **1536;**_

Terakhir kali mereka bertukar pandang adalah, ketika almanak masehi menunjuk tanggal tujuh di bulan Januari.

Di Peterborough.

Kala itu Antonio melempar cincin _pernikahan_ kebanggaannya sampai terpelanting ke atas gundukan tanah—di mana ratu _nya_ bersemayam. Menyisakan Arthur yang mematung di sana seperti batu-batu _Stonehenge,_ tak berkutik. Dia bisa melihat kilat amarah dan kebencian dari dua mata hijau zaitun Antonio. Dia bisa mendengar umpatan dan kutukan negeri itu di balik isaknya. _Benci,_ katanya. Antonio membencinya sebagaimana Tuhan mengutuk iblis di muka bumi.

Karena Arthur yakin dia sudah mengecewakannya. _Dua kali._ Ah. Lebih dari itu bahkan.

" _Aku tak akan segan mendeklarasikan perang kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Maria,"_

Di sela bisikan sinisnya, Antonio menepuk bahu Arthur, seolah ia mengamanahkannya banyak hal penting. Begitu paradoksial. Hingga Arthur ingat satu ikrar bahwa,

Mary _masih_ ada di bawah pengawasan Antonio.

 _._

(Imperium Spanyol akan selalu mencintai Catalina dan Maria.)

* * *

— _ **1554;**_

Arthur datang lagi kepadanya ketika relasi mereka tengah dilumat ketegangan.

Baju yang dipakainya bukan armor atau seragam perang melainkan kemeja putih gading dan rompi hijau kusam. Jauh dari kesan formal, entah apa intensinya hari itu. Dan Antonio terlihat kacau seperti anyelir yang batangnya patah.

Selesai berurusan dengan Philip, harusnya Antonio bisa beristirahat. Mungkin bergitar. Atau memasak sesuatu di dapurnya. Tetapi sayangnya dia adalah negara yang tak akan berhenti diterpa kemelut masalah. Dari politik, sosial, ekonomi, sampai hal-hal remeh sekalipun. Dan dunia masih belum bersahabat dengan kedamaian. Ketika perang meletup di sini dan di sana, Antonio harus merelakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng negara.

"Kali ini pakta apa lagi yang mau kauseterukan denganku?"

Hela napas panjang yang jadi pembuka obrolan usai pintu besar kediamannya dibuka lebar. Bukan Antonio tidak mau menjamu Arthur dengan baik. Tetapi hatinya masih belum mau menerima. Dia masih sangat kecewa. Apalagi dengan _Inglaterra._

"Pernah dengar wacana pernikahan Mary dan Philip?"

 _Itu lagi. Lagi. Pernikahan lagi. Politik lagi. Bisnis lagi._

Antonio berkacak pinggang lalu tertawa hambar, kemudian berbalik badan agar dia bisa menatap mata hijau itu dalam-dalam. Dia begitu terkesiap ketika dirinya mendapati raut wajah Arthur yang lelah. Sama persis dengannya. Antonio menggeleng sarkastis.

"Pernah ingat kalau aku _menitipkan_ Maria padamu? Kuharap kau menjaga petuahku baik-baik," desisnya sinis. Lawan bicaranya memandang datar, lama, namun menantang. Frasa mana yang cocok untuk mengutarakan gejolak hati ini sekarang?

Arthur menggedikkan bahu. "Permainan belum selesai." Dia meludah. Kernyitan dahi sang _rival_ di hadapan membuatnya muak pada dirinya sendiri.

"Curang," sungut Antonio monoton. Pandangan pupil matanya bergulir pada guci keramik antik di sudut ruang. Dia menghindari sorot zambrud Arthur yang begitu menusuk seperti paruh elang. "Kau curang. Kau punya tujuan untuk menguasai bumi lewat _pernikahan_ ini. 'Kan?" tudingnya.

Representasi negeri Inggris itu bergeming sejenak. Setelahnya ada tawa kencang yang membahana. "Benar," tukasnya di ambang batas arogan. Dia mendekati lawan dialognya sampai terpojok di ujung tembok. Antonio melayangkan sorot mata tajam. Giginya bergemelutuk.

" _Menikah_ lah denganku. Sekali lagi," bisik Arthur separuh mendesis. Dia bisa merasakan sekujur tubuh Antonio yang bergidik ketika ia menenggelamkan hidungnya di ceruk leher lelaki itu, menghirupnya dalam-dalam. "Untuk Mary- **mu** dan Philip- **mu**."

(Ini bukan lamaran yang romantis. Benar-benar bukan.)

Antonio mencengkeram kerah baju Arthur dengan tangan-tangannya yang terhimpit kedua tubuh mereka. Mulutnya terlalu malas dibuka. Entah ini yang terbaik untuk mereka atau bukan. Mereka menyerahkan semuanya ke tangan insan.

"Aku tidak punya jawaban,"

* * *

Altar katedral Winchester begitu tinggi. Itu yang nantinya akan dipakai Philip dan Mary berdiri. Antonio harus menengadah, menatap ornamen menggantung di atas sana sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Ada beberapa _nation_ yang menyapa, dia membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar dan wajah riang. Tetapi kurva bibir itu kembali memuai linear ketika Inggris datang.

Bukan karena dia membenci Arthur. Bukan. Ah, _Inglaterra._ Rasanya begitu ambivalen. Lidahnya susah berkelit menyemburkan kalimat leksikal. Mungkin Arthur bukan satu-satunya _nation_ yang bisa meluruhkan kedok _bos-yang-selalu-ceria_ nya, tapi dialah yang paling sering menyulut sumbu amarahnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Oh? Orang-orangnya belum datang?"

Antonio melirik sumber suara familier di belakang punggungnya dari ekor mata. Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu, memasukkan dua tangannya ke saku celana. Berpura-pura tak acuh ketika si pirang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Dua netra hijau melempar pandang.

Arthur tidak pernah menghargai keterlambatan. Tak pernah berubah.

"Kaubawa perkamen kemarin tidak? Kita tanda tangani lebih awal saja. Bagaimana?" tanya pemilik rambut _brunet_ dengan dengusan. Anggukan pelan adalah balasan.

Arthur merogoh tas selempang kulit usang berwarna _hickory_ yang dibawanya, kemudian menunjukkan dokumen _persekongkolan_ nya dengan Antonio. "Tapi ada waktunya. Setelah kita memasang ini, kurasa?"

Personifikasi negeri Inggris membuka tangan satunya yang terkepal. Mengisyaratkan lawan bicaranya untuk bersabar sebelum perkamen dan pena dalam genggamnya disambar. Seringai menjengkelkan masih menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan. Antonio membulatkan mata dan menaikkan satu alis.

"Masih pakai cincin yang lama? Bukannya itu yang dulu kubuang? Kenapa dipungut lagi?" cerocosnya bingung. Didengarnya sang lawan bicara menggeram tersiksa.

"Cerewet! Memangnya seberapa murah harga cincin di dunia ini, hah?" Arthur menyipitkan mata, menarik paksa tangan kanan Antonio dan menyematkan salah satu cincinnya di jari manis sang negeri _la roja._ Kemudian dia menatap lensa _peridot_ itu penuh arti, air mukanya melembut. "Aku tahu barang ini berharga buatmu. Kurasa Katherine tidak mau kau membuangnya begitu saja,"

(—Antonio belum pernah merasakan sesak yang sangat mencekat di ujung kerongkongan.)

* * *

— _ **1558;**_

Kematian Mary adalah akhir dari hubungan _manis_ nya dengan Inggris. Harusnya Antonio bisa mengukir senyum bangga ketika Philip membawakannya tropi kemenangan atas pertempuran di Gravelines. Tapi yang dia dapat malah sebaliknya. Sang raja sudah turun tahta, hengkang dari singgasana, melepas mahkota; meninggalkan tanah _Inglaterra_.

Masalah kali ini adalah Elizabeth dan jajaran armada. Takdir mereka untuk _bahagia_ sudah diputar balik sebagaimana semestinya sebuah roda.

Dan ketika mereka kembali mengkhianati satu sama lain, Antonio hanya bisa menggores senyum lelah.

Ini sudah biasa. Dia berkhianat pada Arthur dan Arthur berkhianat di belakang punggungnya.

"Hubungan _manis_ nya sampai sini saja, Inglaterra. Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Maria untukku,"

Senyum tulus terakhirnya diberikan kepada Arthur di Westminster Abbey, dua jam sebelum jasad Mary dikebumikan. Dia menggenggam tangan Arthur erat-erat, memberikan apa yang seharusnya dikembalikan pada telapaknya yang begitu dingin.

Si pemilik rambut pirang membelalakkan dua bola mata. Dia menggeleng kepala. Batinnya meronta.

"Dengarkan aku dulu—″

Mulutnya terkunci saat telunjuk dan ibu jari sang negeri Iberia menyentil dahinya pelan. Arthur cuma bisa menggigit bibir bawah, mengutuki dirinya yang ingin bicara banyak tapi lidahnya seperti dijerat jangkar. Antonio mengusap pucuk kepalanya kemudian.

"Kau di sana. Di pihak Elizabeth. Jangan menyembunyikan lagi dusta kepadaku, _cabron_ ," kekeh representasi negeri mediterania itu seraya membuang napas. Dia bisa melihat raut keraguan lawan bicaranya, sangat jelas. "… tak apa. Kewajiban kita memang membela pemimpin sendiri. Kita akan bertemu di senyata-nyatanya medan perang,"

Dia melanjutkan anak dialognya sebelum berbalik badan. Kening Arthur berkerut. Dia butuh penjelasan.

"Tunggu, Spain!"

Arthur berseru, memanggil nama negeri itu dari jauhnya distansi. Tetapi Antonio berpura-pura tuli.

(Hari-hari selanjutnya adalah seburuk-buruknya mimpi.)

* * *

— _ **1914;**_

"Simpan ini. Tapi buang masa lalunya."

Abad dua puluh, pagi sekali, Arthur datang seperti penyusup dengan seragam militer hijaunya, lewat jendela. Membangunkan Antonio dengan ketukan bising kala fajar menyingsing. Antonio membuka jendela kamar lebar-lebar, menyambut Arthur dengan senyum dipaksakan.

 _Nation_ pirang itu tak bicara banyak. Tangannya yang dilapisi sarung hitam meraih tangan kanan Antonio, menyelipkan satu barang penting di sela jari-jarinya.

"Kau brengsek." Antonio mendesis dalam gemingan panjang. Ruas kedua jari telunjuknya mengetuk dahi Arthur.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak mau protes tentang itu." Arthur mengangkat bahu, lalu memunggungi lawan bicaranya yang berada di balik jendela. Zambrud biner dalam sklera menatap rerumputan liar di bawah sepatu.

Antonio membuka telapak tangannya, pandangan matanya melunak. Sampai kapan si bodoh ini akan menyimpan cincin yang sudah ada sejak era Henry-Katherine? _Seberapa penting cincin ini buatku dan buatmu, Arthur?_

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang?" tanyanya bersikukuh, kembali mengepal tangannya dan menggenggam benda mungil itu erat-erat. Antonio bersumpah tidak akan lagi melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

Dia bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan tuan berwajah masam ini setelah berita Franz Ferdinand yang terbunuh di Bosnia mengudara sampai seluruh penjuru dunia. Namun Arthur menjawabnya dengan gedikan bahu dan dua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada.

"Tidak ada." Katanya datar. Diiringi desahan pendek, dia melanjutkan, "… selain memintamu mengingat tanggal ini, kurasa?" Antonio menahan napas dalam dua periode kedipan mata.

" _Adios, Espa—"_ Arthur mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mengisyaratkan perpisahan, namun Antonio menyela salam sampai jumpanya.

"Arthur." Dia menarik kerah baju si pirang dari belakang sampai si empu memutar badan. Arthur menaikkan sebelah alis. Antonio baru saja memanggil namanya setelah sekian lama dia tidak mendengar.

"Hm?"

Tuan pemilik nama negeri Reino de España mengulum kurva yang ditarik dari pinggir atas. Dia menangkup kedua belah pipi tirus sang representasi Inggris Raya, memberinya cengiran lebar secerah surya. "Selamat berjuang," ujarnya dalam bisikan pelan, sebelum Arthur akan benar-benar bertolak ke Sarajevo. Tangan-tangannya melingkar di bahu lelaki itu, merengkuhnya tak lebih dengan pelukan seorang _kawan lama_.

Arthur mengulas senyum tipis di bibir. Menggumam _hn_ dalam anggukan kepala sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya.

.

 _Akan ada hari-hari besar yang lain, tapi mereka tidak akan melupakan tanggal ini. (Mungkin sampai dunia berakhir.)_

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 _abt' the infamous marriage of mary & philip. (yes, mary is a half-spanish she belongs to antonio too /iyain)  
anw adegan pertama saya anggap sekuel dari fic saya yang judulnya 'shattered'. sedangkan adegan terakhir adalah pra-perang dunia satu di mana franz ferdinand dibunuh di sarajevo, ibu kota bosnia. _

_apa yang terjadi setelah mary i meninggal?_

 _philip melepas tahtanya sebagai raja inggris, lalu ngelamar elizabeth i yang notabene saudari seayahnya ratu mary. tapi lamaran itu ditolak, hasilnya adalah the infamous anglo-spanish armada war yang bergejolak. maybe i don't have many things to say since i knew you guys might know about this. ha ha ha._

 _happy (sour) marriage anniversary, england, spain … :')_

 _(even tho kalian nikahnya engga di tanggal ini aja, tapi yang 'mendunia' adalah 25 juli /menangish)_


End file.
